1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor which prevents the short-circuiting phenomena occurring due to the close contact of a terminal and a main body by any re-contact therebetween upon the separation of the terminal from the main body by means of a surge having a mere than a threshold current capacity.
2. Background Art
A varistor is a device that prevents the burnout or damage of electric or electronic equipment by the surge due to a thunderstroke or switching surges due to the operation of relays. If a surge of more than an absorbing current capacity is introduced into the electric or electronic equipment, the varistor is burnt out. Also, if a normal power is applied to the electric or electronic equipment in a state where the varistor is burnt out, the varistor is operated as a low-resistance load to cause a short-circuiting accident to occur.
In order to prevent such a short-circuiting accident, there has been developed a thermo cutoff varistor taught in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0267634. However, such a thermo cutoff varistor entails a problem in that it deteriorates the surge limiting voltage characteristics of the varistor, such that even when a surge of less than an absorbing current capacity is introduced into the electric or electronic equipment, it is difficult to perform a normal operation of the varistor.